Iluin
Continent= There are continents on the planet Cresea that have been vastly settled on by sentient creatures such as Traylor, Zayler while other like Heldruma have given birth to a cluster of sentient life in the form of the Su, Euclian, Daria, even the Tartarians show signs of cognitive thought process this is a prime example of evolution or nature taking a swing at something different. However there are continents on Cresea where the process of evolution happens much slower or not at all where the creatures continue on their savage ways with no real signs of slowing down where every generation is just as monstrous and vicious as the last and there’s no other place on the known map quite like Iluin. If there was ever a place real monsters live Iluin would be it with plenty of diverse ecosystems ranging from mountain ranges, plains, jungles and many more Iluin can house just about all walks of life ready to climb its way from the muck and survive long enough to stake a claim on a piece of land. Iluin quickly became a forbidden area for sailors even the strongest of mages came back with horror stories of their abilities being sapped away when in truth the continent itself has an overlay of mana in the atmosphere just like the rest of the world and nothing there has adapted to use magic so there’s a much more concentrated amount of it so concentrated in fact its nearly visible by the naked eye. With some much unused mana around magic spells tend to work differently that on places like Traylor most spell tend to be a lot more powerful when used which would make taming Iluin easy for a group of mages; however because none of the creatures here can use magic directly more than half of the population are born with a strong magical immunity this being the only positive form of evolution taking place. Many years past and the continent was now nothing more than a distant memory, people knew not to go near it but nobody seemed to talk about it much anymore until strange tribe claiming to have origins to Iluin sprang up and began recruiting those who would help them tame the land. This tribe of dragonkin called themselves the Eruset a for the most part a new race of subdragon with human features, a lot more scales than skin and their generalized builds were made for killing. Their tribe was composed of nearly five hundred males and females all adults, the children were left behind with a small group of elders to take care and raise them enough little ones to restart the race should they all die. The recruitment drive yielded little results many too afraid to leave on an obvious suicide mission those who did join had nothing to lose notable recruits being a young Soma Ikku and the unknown Purifier that was scouting her. The closest to the continent to sail from was the Kongo Wilds which at that time was named the forest of blight a sad and pathetic wood devoid of real life, it would take a month before they would see the land and the first thing they were greeted with was a sea monster that sunk their boat leaving them stranded thank to Soma there were no casualties. The group was met with monster after monster whether it was a massive nightmarish creature of small and hunted in packs the journey was a hard one trials and tribulations were all that awaited here, within the first week more than one hundred of the original company were dead. Over the years they spent exploring Iluin they all became masters of survival and even managed to drive off the local wildlife in a forest to set up a village but day and night meant no difference to these primal creatures where there were hunters during the day there was always a nocturnal version at night. But like with any wild animal a good show of constant force will drive them away and eventually their village grew larger and the creatures around just had to adapt to it. Over time they spread out more and more as the only intelligent life on the entire continent they felt is almost demanding that they conquer more and over land, sure enough it was hard but each tribe somehow managed to thrive in their own way making a total of four clans that all encompassed the mother clan. |-| Eruset= ''' History: There are plenty of species on the planet Cresea but very few have stood the test of time or have seen nearly as much change as the Eruset, even the name they are called isn’t as old as themselves before the humans called them the old ones and they were worshiped as gods. Once they were creatures larger than life itself in possession of a world bending power, commanding magic in such a way that it was unheard of. From the skies above to the ground they walked upon even the vast oceans heeded their beckoned call like slaves to a master and naturally the primitive races worshipped them. So long as their subjects were obedient blessings would be given even the gift of higher magical learning was something they could give, most old ones ruled their respective territories with an iron fist while the minority were humble and believed they were given power so they could nurture the primitives into a higher plane of understanding. Surprisingly enough, this did not cause a conflict within the old ones while they saw differently and resented each other for it, they would never fight for a single reason, the old ones could not reproduce. From trial after trial it was all in vain as nothing attempted yielded real results worth sharing so it was simply known as a fact amongst themselves that they as a race was meant to die out. It was sometime around this realization that one church on a continent called Iluin was getting so popular an entire city was erected around it and many people were making long pilgrimage to this city for worship. The mortals wished to get closer to the old ones and were more than willing to offer their women to be vessels for their offspring, however a mortal woman could not handle mating with an Olds one without dyeing nearly half way through the ritual even if an Old One took a more mortal looking form it was all for not. With much research it was discovered that constant healing was necessary, but mortals had no grasp on the healing magic at the time, so potions were concocted that naturally strengthened the mortal body, making them powerful enough to not only handle mating with an old one but able to go through the birthing process. This potion was infused with the old ones magic and this kind of power was transferred to a mortal it healed them of all ailments, even made them capable of freely using magic these women were more than mortal and mortal no more. While the whole world waited to see the first child of an old one the other mortals was coveting the potions and distributing it amongst those on Iluin making more and more travel the vast seas to reach it a true miracle drug. Iluin was prosperous and it seemed that nothing could stop it as the city around the church became larger and spread out further and when the day came for the Old ones child to be born it was to be the highest point in history and sure enough it was but nowhere near for the reasons previously thought. Right after the first child was born those who had ingested the miracle potion began to feel the massive drawback and that was if you were near a living old one the body would mutate into a hideous abomination. As the child cried those around it were driven into an unstoppable rage as their skin and bones were torn and broken changing into something else something that could closely be called a demon. Fortunately the infant demigod died soon after but the effects were not reversed and the damage was already done now the entire church was overrun with these creatures. Their illness was transferable to those who drank the potion, but anyone who had not were just targets to be eaten if they got in the way otherwise ignored. The untainted mortals set up a guild designed to combat and eliminate the monsters calling themselves stalkers dressed in all black or blue they went out only at night to slaughter the creatures. Because they were nowhere near as strong as the corrupted mortals the stalkers had to invent new weapon types that gave them a chance and at the time their weapons were the most technologically advanced on that planet. The Old Ones could only watch at the horrible scene day after day eventually they would die anyway with no way to reproduce their race would go extinct eventually, but they too did not want this to be the only thing reminded of them. As the Stalkers were at the end of their rope the Old Ones gave unto them one final blessed and that was their entire being the power left in their dying bodies were transferred into them untainted by a potion a pure Old One's soul combined with a strong mortal was a force to be reckoned with but they were too few in numbers to fight back properly forcing all of them to leave the continent of Iluin allowing the monsters to further change into more forms of abominations. But from the ashes of a calamity the ray of hope shined through as a Stalker female gave birth to a healthy infant with the old one's soul, it wasn’t an abomination like the last nor did it cry cause mass panic this was the offspring the Old Ones were trying for. With time more children were born completely different from their parents so a new name was needed for their kind as a race and this is how the name Eruset was created. They couldn’t use magic or rather they were immune to it to such a high degree it rendered them incapable of performing magic it was as if mana itself stayed away from them. By the time the Eruset became a healthy flowing race the tragedy of Iluin was nearly completely forgotten and the only real known thing about it was the fact it was monster infested. '''Hierarchical Social Structure The Eruset have a strange form of social structure as they are a warrior, hunter species this being said outside of normal finds of basic society such as a doctor, forge workers, teachers and a village leader the Eruset’s hunting parties are usually pack focused giving them an odd offshoot hierarchy form of structure that is much akin to wolves. A pack of Eruset is supposed to consist of one Alpha, one Beta followed by two subordinates, however over the years lately it has been one Beta and three underlings as most Alphas nowadays prefer to hunt alone. It is extremely rare that you’ll see an Omega with the Eruset hunting pack usually whomever the Omega is their name is simply referred to as a runt as they typically grow up to be shorter and weaker than the rest so it is customary to place them on a different path that isn’t hunting, many omegas don’t last long and more often than not they are simply assistants like nurses or a teachers whipping boy. Outside of the normal hunting group the Eruset within village all look up to the elder for guidance or teachers for instruction In a hunting pack the pecking order goes as follows Alpha, Beta, Normal Eruset, Omega, 'Shared Abilities/Disabilities' Eruset collectively have nearly unmatched physical attributes in the natural world from strength to speed all the way to endurance coupled with their dragon like physiology they all have natural armoring in the form of scales under their skin over the years they have lost a lot of their dragon features but they show it with these features. Decelerated aging Dermal Scales Enhanced condition Enhanced Senses High Magical resistance – The Eruset have a curiously high resistance to magical attack such as if a mage were to use pure fire magic or lightning magic the blow will be severely lowered while if someone enhances a physical object the magical enhancement won’t be completely removed just lowered and they will still take the initial damage from that physical object. If that physical object is thrown like a rock or brick they will take the full force of that object even if the speed and force are altered through magic but if it was ignited with magic than tossed the magical fire will go through the resistance check. Natural Weaponry – Claws, teeth and tails (Although in these recent years their tails are small and slender now) Healing factor The Eruset also have a strange natural ability to absorb heat from the sun and store it in their bodies as a type of energy that they can project through their hands, not strong enough on its own to do real harm on its own unless it’s been storing that way for a while then they can expel it through their mouths as a red or orange flame Disabilities: The Eruset as a collective race have the inability to sense, manipulate or even perceive the flow of magic or mana, they are all magically ignorant and incapable of using spells even a toddler could use, and it’s as if mana itself rejects them, this being said they know of magic and have seen it used but their species is completely incapable of using it. Normal species can intermingle with other species and form hybrids however this is not that case with the Eruset. No matter what mates with a Eruset the baby born of the union will be a Eruset baby this coupled with the fact that the males have an abnormally below average sperm count and it’s rare for a male to fertilize a female however the females are arguably the most fertile on the planet of Cresea its because of this many Eruset are almost never pure blood The Eruset have a strange form of subspecies called an Apex Eruset, an apex is much stronger than even an alpha, being able to beat one out in every physical quality there is including size. The back draw is that their primitive brains have a much higher influence on their decisions making their evolved brain close to nonexistent, mostly they all lack the basic ability to formulate plans and strategies and go from pure gut instinct this of course makes them more violent. Apexs are identified by their titanic strength, bigger size, poor mental conditioning, and all around short tempered. If an Apex gets out of hand in a clan, he or she will be exiled to wilderness and can be hunted down like any other beast. 'Technology' The Eruset are very tribal, but that does not mean they their technological advances are stunted and slowed as the species have been blessed with a very adaptable brain. Their weapons work off of the mechanisms that interlock, extend, contract and change form; cogs and gears work to make these things possible so much so their entire civilization is capable of folding up into large caravans and migrating where ever the tribe sees fit to settle. Iron is a common resource on Ilium, but half of the time it’s not strong enough to cut a monster and even more so the average Eruset can break an iron or steel weapon just from overusing it; to combat this issue the Eruset have started to use the very monsters they kill as weapons. They will use scales, plates, teeth, the hide or anything else that can be seen as useful with the steel from the forge to create new weapons and with their mechanisms allow for a very versatile fighting. Armor and basic clothing are made with the monsters hide and plates combined with a little bit of cloth for protection as well as versatility, things can be slightly changed or altered depending on personal preference. Category:Noxx Hollow Category:Location Category:Species